Customer Cravings
Customer Cravings is a minigame that appears in Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Burgeria HD, Papa's Wingeria/HD, Papa's Hot Doggeria, and Papa's Freezeria HD. This minigame is a test-your-memory game, seeing if the player knows the customer's orders. The time is unlimited, so players can either cheat by using this page or using a duplicate of the same saved game. Each correct answer is worth 25 cents if the player doesn't get all the answers right. But if the player gets all of them right, he/she will win a Foodini or onion related prize. Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Winners Poster #Ticket Poster #Bracket Poster #Foodini Curtain #Foodini Balloons #Foodini Velvet Ropes #Golden Floor #Pepperoni Division #Onion Division #Prize Wall #Pineapple Division #Foodini Hat #Foodini Floor #Sauce Wheel Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Customer_Cravings_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Customer_Cravings_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Customer Cravings - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes #Winners Poster #Ticket Poster Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Gallery Customer BHD 1.png|1 Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Foodini Poster #Blue Skirt/Pinestripe Pants #Sm. Foodini Table #Golden Floor #Aqua Zip-up #Md. Foodini Table #Foodini Balloons #Foodini Bag/Foodini Bowtie #Patterned Belt #Foodini Velvet Ropes #Foodini Hat #Foodini Curtain #Harrington Jacket #Lg. Foodini Table Papa's Wingeria Prize Gallery Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (1).png|1 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (2).png|2 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (3).png|3 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (4).png|4 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (5).png|5 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (6).png|6 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (7).png|7 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (8).png|8 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (9).png|9 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (10).png|10 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (11).png|11 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (12).png|12 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (13).png|13 Papa's Wingeria Customer Cravings (14).png|14 Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes # Onions Poster # Sm. Foodini Table # Sarge Wall #Crushers Hat # Crushers Poster # Md. Foodini Table #Crushers Bottoms # Foodini Balloons #Crushers Jersey # Oniontown Carpet # Lg Foodini Table #Captain Hat # Onion #Track Jacket Papa's Hot Doggeria Prize Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (6).png|6 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (7).png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (8).png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (9).png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (10).png|10 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (11).png|11 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (12).png|12 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (13).png|13 Papa's Hot Doggeria Customer Cravings (14).png|14 Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes #Surf Shack Poster Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes Gallery Customer FHD 1.png|1 Papa's Wingeria HD Prizes #Slate Cadet Cap Papa's Wingeria HD Prizes Gallery Customer WHD 1.png|1 Trivia *This minigame is hosted by Foodini, but if you have unlocked him, he can appear as the customer whose order you need to guess. Foodini (host) would say "What does Foodini crave?" *This minigame doesn't appear in Papa's Cupcakeria or in any subsequent gamerias because customers' orders can change depending on the holiday. **However, it still appears in Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Wingeria HD, since they don't have holidays. *Closers never appear in this minigame. *The player may cheat by opening the page for the customer in this wiki and see their orders. **In addition, there is no time limit to pressure the player to decide quickly. *In Wingeria, you can easily tell that an order is incorrect because some of the orders are impossible to arrange (for example, 3 all arounds with 8 items, or everything on the right). You can also tell if an order is incorrect if the same ingredient is listed twice but with different amounts and arrangement on the plate. *In Hot Doggeria, you can easily tell that an order is incorrect if it has a large buttered popcorn (because no one orders it), if an ingredient is listed twice consecutively, the sport peppers and tomatoes are not in an even pattern, and/or if the type of sausage is not ordered by anyone on that bun. Gallery Screenshot_04.jpg|Tohru In Customer Cravings Notpleasedthe2nd.png|And then the player picks the wrong order... Just_saw_this_in_Customer_Cravings....png|Sometimes this happens... Omgfoodiniclone.jpg|And again! Omgfoodiniclone2.jpg|Foodini is so obsessed with cloning himself! Sketch.png|Customer cravings people pancakeWendy.PNG|Two identical orders?? IMG_20200126_012420.png|Mandi: "Which is my order?" IMG_20200126_012449.png|James: "I have 3 identical orders" IMG_20200126_012505.png|Players: "It gets harder" Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Wingeria HD